1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding a video.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, there is increasing need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content. In a conventional video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
If a dynamic range of an image increases, presentation of detailed information can be improved. Thus, the video codec uses encoding and decoding methods by using an internal image having an increased dynamic range in order to enhance accuracy of prediction encoding.